Drunk
by purple lolly
Summary: Alexander goes through the stages of being drunk and Hephaistion is there to pick up the pieces. once more sorry about the spelling and grammer.


Hephaistion watched as Alexander started on another cup of wine, He had lost count of the number of cup Alexander had drank but by his actions he was drunk. He looked away when Alexander pulled the young Persian serving boy who was keeping everyone's drinks topped up and began slobbering all over his face like a dog, he sent him on his way with a smack of the bum before continuing with his drinking laughing at his actions with those that were close and as drunk as he was.

It remained Hephaistion of Alexander's father Phillip, he saw images in his head, images that disturbed him causing him to shiver.

So he finished his own cup and pushed his way through the crowd till he was stood in front of Alexander, hands on hips.

When Alexander saw him his face lit up and he grabbed him around the waist so that he was half standing half sat on his knee. He tried kissing him but missed.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Hephaistion asked

Alexander shook his head furiously, it flopped from side to side causing his blonde main to shake.

" I never have enough," he slurred " Not of you."

His hands became very wondering and Hephaistion pushed them down, fully aware that all eyes in the room were on them.

" I think that you…, Stop that" he caught hold of Alexander's escaped hands holding them tightly " I think you should stop, you've had more than enough."

He began to pull Alexander up and almost fell over when Alexander stood up suddenly with a smirk on his face.

" If anyone wants me, I'll be in my room." he declared he dragged Hephaistion towards the exit.

Outside Alexander could barely put one foot in front of the other. So Hephaistion put one arm around his waist and the other over his shoulder.

"This is nice," Alexander commented nudging Hephaistion's neck and planting a sloppy kiss on his cheek. "And you want to know something, I really, really, really love you," he paused to take a breath " in ways you can't possibly imagine, do you know how much I really, really really."

" Yes, I know." Hephaistion said before Alexander started repeating himself.  
Alexander stumbled nearly takening them both down, he found that funny.

"Do you love me as much as I really, really, really,rea…"

"Of course I do, you know that."

"Good, Cause if you." he began poking Hephaistion's chest " if you ever, ever, left me right, right. I would be, be very, very, very, very upset."

Alexander began to sing at the top of his lungs stumbling every now and them, palace guards stopped to help but Hephaistion waved them away saying they would be fine, Alexander joined in but it came out nothing more than drunken ramblings.

They finally made it to Alexander's room. Hephaistion opened the door one handed, once inside Alexander turned around in Hephaistion arms and put his face close, so close that Hephaistion could smell the alcohol on his breathe.

"Be mine?" he asked before attacking him with passion.

He pulled him onto the bed, his hands shook as he tried to undress.

" Here let me help."Hephaistion said as he put his hands over Alexander's to steady and guide them.

It took a while for Alexander to get started, he was sucking Hephaistion's nipples when suddenly the pleasure feeling suddenly stopped.

Hephaistion looked down to find Alexander laying still against his chest, he brushed away a strand of hair away from his face and found him asleep. He rolled his eyes before planting a kiss on the top of Alexander's head.

He gently moved Alexander so that he could get up, Alexander didn't stir till Hephaistion laid him back down where he sighed and turned over so that his back was to Hephaistion and began to snore.

Again Hephaistion rolled his eyes at the thought of what will follow. Alexander will sleep the day away leaving everything placed on hold, though by now most people by now simply to found work for themselves for it nothing got done while Alexander was out he would be furious, then it would began again the drinking and Hephaistion saw him quite possibly begin in this situation tomorrow night, but for now it was best just to leave him to sleep it off.

He was about to leave when from the bed Alexander began calling his name in a frantic plea.

"Hephaistion, Hephaistion where are you, I can't find you."

He spun around and saw that Alexander was throwing the bed covers around in his search for Hephaistion.

He rushed forward " I'm here."

Alexander flung himself into Hephaistion's arms and clung onto him where he sobbed, sobbed like only a drunken man could.

"Don't leave me." he said over and over

Hephaistion shook his head against Alexander's

" I won't."


End file.
